dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Miraculous Conclusion! Farewell Goku! Until We Meet Again!
is the one hundred and thirty-first episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is March 25, 2018. Summary With Goku out of commission, Frieza has appeared again to challenge Jiren, bringing Android 17 with him. Jiren thinks this is a futile display of trust, but Frieza assures him that his only goal is to obtain the Super Dragon Balls; he's only brought 17 along as insurance. Frieza doesn't think Jiren seems as strong as before, and vows to defeat him. After the three of them battle for a little while, Frieza reaffirms that Jiren has indeed grown physically and mentally weaker, terrified at the possibility of returning to the weakling he once was. This spurs Jiren to fight back harder, but 17 intervenes and blasts Jiren at point-blank range. Jiren falls to his knees, panicking Vermoud and the others of Universe 11. 17 in on his knees too, having been caught up in the explosion from his own blast, but he knows that Frieza is there to finish the job for him. "Honored" at 17's trust, Frieza steps forward to finish Jiren off. Pointing his finger at Jiren's head, he charges up a Golden Death Beam. Jiren seems to lack the spirit even to look up, much to Frieza's regret (he had wanted to see Jiren's pathetic face at the end). From the bleachers, Top shouts out for Jiren to stand back up, saying he believes in Jiren's strength even if Jiren himself doesn't. While Toppo's sentimental speech makes Frieza feel sick, it motivates Jiren to indeed stand back up. Shrouded in a fiery aura, he counterattacks Frieza, forcing him and 17 to desperately combine their power to hold back his blast with Frieza reverting from his Golden form to regular form in the process. As the two struggle, Goku returns to his feet and comes to their aid. 17 is surprised Goku can still move, but Goku thinks 17 is in the same boat; he tells 17 to watch their backs while he and Frieza go confront Jiren head-on. Frieza asks if Goku should stay back too, but Goku says all three of them need to cooperate to prevent Universe 7's destruction. Seeing that Goku has once again arisen to face him, Jiren gathers more energy. Goku is amazed that Jiren became so strong on his own; even the three of them together might not be enough to defeat him. Still, he assures Frieza that he'll keep his promise so long as Frieza upholds his end of the bargain. Indeed, it's that naïve aspect of Goku that makes Frieza so sick, though he's grateful for it at the moment. Goku, Frieza, and 17's combined blast breaks through Jiren's wall of energy, and Goku and Frieza rush forward to fight him together. In the bleachers, Krillin and Vegeta are both surprised at the sight of Goku and Frieza fighting side-by-side against a common foe. While the two of them engage Jiren in hand-to-hand combat, 17 supports them from behind with a volley of energy blasts. Jiren finally breaks through Goku and Frieza's assault and goes after 17, so Frieza has Goku throw him at Jiren. Frieza tackles Jiren and flies downward, trying to ring them both out, but Jiren overcomes him. Goku catches up with them and joins Frieza in pushing Jiren out of the ring, while flickering in and out of Super Saiyan at the same time. As Beerus and Team Universe 7 cheer them on, the combined might of Goku and Frieza at last succeeds in pushing Jiren out of bounds. Goku, Frieza, and Jiren all materialize in the bleachers. While Goku tries to thank Frieza, Frieza says that all he wants is for Goku to keep his promise. With Jiren eliminated, the Grand Minister formally announces the defeat of Universe 11. As they prepare to be erased, Toppo thanks Jiren for all he did, though Jiren can't understand why; after all, he treated Toppo and the rest of the Pride Troopers with contempt throughout the tournament. Goku expresses his desire to fight Jiren again; he thinks they both got stronger by fighting one another and is eager to meet Jiren again sometime. Jiren looks shocked, but smiles just before he vanishes. Now only 17 remains in the arena, and the Grand Minister descends to ask him if he has decided on a wish. The Super Dragon Balls appear in the sky above, and the Grand Minister speaks the Divine Language to summon forth Super Shenron. While 17 hesitates at first, he looks over at Goku and then wishes to restore all the destroyed universes. The Grand Minister repeats this wish in the divine language, and Super Shenron departs. In the newly restored Universe 6, Caulifla and Kale rejoice to find themselves alive again, while Cabba sees that his master Vegeta kept his promise. Caulifla forces Cabba to help her and Kale train to reach Super Saiyan 3. Off on his own, Champa refuses to thank his brother. Universes 10, 3, 2, 9, 4, and 11 are likewise restored. In Universe 11, Jiren reflects on Goku's desire to meet again, but believes himself too hung up on his past to ever form a bond with Goku or anyone else. However, Toppo wonders if Jiren is really so cowardly; in the tournament when Jiren rose to his feet that final time, he was doing it in response to the hopes of all the Pride Troopers, forming a bond with them for the first time. His confidence restored, Jiren vows along with Toppo that they will triumph the next time they battle Goku and the others. Back in the Null Realm, Android 18 asks 17 if he's OK with this wish and not his own. 17 though is happy to have saved multiple universes; he can surely take care of his job and family on his own. Goku thanks 17 for restoring the Universes to which 17 states that may be to all of Goku and his friends to which 18 says that 17 and Goku are becoming more like one another. After she does so, Frieza asks to be taken back to Hell. His time hasn't run out yet, but he'd rather be in Hell than stick around and watch everyone else's happy ending. In response, Whis gives Frieza something to be happy about, using his staff to bring Frieza back to life. This is a present from Beerus, in return for Frieza's fine performance at the end. While Frieza says he will continue his evil ways, Goku vows to defeat him if he tries anything. The Omni-Kings fly down and greet Goku, saying that the tournament was a lot of fun. Shin says that 17's wish was unexpected, but the Grand Minister explains that the Omni-Kings had foreseen that the warrior left out the end would be virtuous enough to consider the other universes. On the flipside, if the last warrior standing had made a selfish wish, the Omni-Kings would have erased everything. Whis thinks that this perhaps shows that the Omni-Kings expect Goku and the others to change things. The Omni-Kings ask Goku what they should do next, but Beerus and Shin panic and say that they will have to be heading home now. The Grand Minister congratulates Universe 7 on their splendid fight and wish, and Goku promises to come back sometime and see the Omni-Kings again. And so, the Tournament of Power concludes, and everyone returns to the daily lives. The gang all celebrate Bulla's birth some more, and Bulma even lets 17 use her cruise ship to travel around the world. Frieza returns to the remains of his army out in space, while Goku and Vegeta spar against each other in the wastelands on Earth. The two both use their Super Saiyan Blue forms, since it turns out Goku is unable to activate Ultra Instinct at will; it seems that it was something that only happened accidentally in the harsh conditions of the tournament. Hearing this, Vegeta vows to obtain an even greater power. Goku says they can both get stronger and stronger, and Vegeta agrees that a Saiyan's strength has no limits. Goku and Vegeta continue to challenge their limits, but their adventure will begin again once a new powerful opponent appears. Until then, a brief parting. See you all again! Battles *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Frieza (True Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Frieza (True Golden Frieza) vs. Jiren (Base/Full Power) *Frieza (True Golden Frieza/Rage Mode Golden Frieza/Final Form) and Android 17 vs. Jiren (Full Power) *Goku, Android 17, and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren (Full Power/Hidden Power Awakened) *Goku and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Goku and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren *Android 17 vs. Jiren *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) and Frieza (Final Form) vs. Jiren *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *The title is similar to that of the Dragon Ball GT finale Until We Meet Again. *In the original Fuji TV broadcast version of this episode, the ending shows scenes of Dragon Ball Super: Broly. The Funimation Now and Crunchyroll version does not have this and kept the original ending scenes. *This is the first time that Goku and Frieza really fight together. *Team Universe 7 cheering Goku and Frieza on to finish Jiren is similar to Goku being cheered on to finish Kid Buu in the Kid Buu Saga. *The final scene between Goku and Vegeta in their fighting poses alludes to the first time they fought against each other back during the Vegeta Saga. *The presence of surviving members of the Frieza Force was earlier implied in Resurrection ‘F’ when Frieza, while taunting Vegeta, referred to the latter as being the "Prince of no one" despite his own forces having already been wiped out. Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Director' - Megumi Ishitani *'Storyboard' - Megumi Ishitani *'Animation Supervisor' - Tadayoshi Yamamuro *'Assistant Supervisors' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Takeo Ide & Koji Nashizawa *'Key Animators' - Yoshitaka Yashima, Jin Inaba, Akira Kano, Yuya Takahashi, Norie Kanekubo, Kyota Washikita, Masahiro Shimanuki, Shuntaro Mura, Hiroyuki Itai, Kenta Yokoya, Yong-Ce Tu, Osamu Ishikawa, Tomoko Sato, Miyuki Yokoyama, Miyako Tsuji, Noborisa Sawaki, Yui Kinoshita *'2nd Key Animators' - Toei Phils., Anitus Kobe Gallery Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga